Temperance Brennan
| apparition.dernière = | apparitions.des.liste = show }} Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan, born Joy Ruth Keenan is a forensic anthropologist and works at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. She works with her husband Special Agent Seeley Booth to solve cases which require her expertise. He nicknames her "Bones", referring to her job as a forensic anthropologist. She hates this at first, but eventually comes to accept. They seem to have a fairly comfortable working relationship, despite the differences in their personalities. Temperance's character is very loosely based on author Kathy Reichs. Portrayed by Emily Deschanel, Brennan is a strong female lead. Although the character is named after the heroine in Reichs' crime novel series, her characterization was based on Reichs herself rather than the books' protagonist.Goldman, Eric, "Digging Up Secrets With the Cast of Bones", IGN, May 31, 2007. Retrieved on June 4, 2007. Along with her work at the Jeffersonian, Brennan is a best-selling novelist and writes about a fictional anthropologist, Kathy Reichs. In the series' pilot, Brennan says that the closest other forensic anthropologist is in Montreal. Temperance Brennan mostly confides in her best friend and fellow co-worker, forensic artist Angela Montenegro. Aside from Angela, Dr. Brennan has a band of 'squints' (a term given by Agent Booth to describe what scientists do - "they squint at things"), specifically entomology expert Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, a forensic pathologist who is Dr. Brennan's boss, and formerly (through Season 3) Dr. Zack Addy, a bone trauma expert who was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student. Brennan was inspired to be an anthropologist by the film "Mummy" as revealed on several episodes. Brennan graduated from Northwestern University and is a licensed hunter (she has licenses that allow her to hunt in four unspecified states). She claims that she hunts only for food,"You hunt? Only for food.", The Man in the Morgue, Bones Season 1 Episode 19. though in later episodes, she becomes a vegetarian. Personality Brennan is an utmost scientist, surpassed in emotional detachment only by her assistant (in first two seasons) and later coworker forensic anthropologist Zack Addy. Her scientific approach to life results as her being Autistic (Aspergers), an atheist, highly critical toward any religion, and at the same time she believes in the death penalty."The Man on Death Row", Bones Season 1 Episode 7. Her being an atheist and judgmental about religion lead to more than one argument with Booth, who is a Roman Catholic and arguably defensive of his faith. Brennan's character develops in the second season where she refers to the rest of the team as "our squints" even though the term "squints" is predominately used by Booth when he describes the team, Brennan included. Bones' emotional detachment is a result of her Autism, and as a female Aspie (person with Aspergers) she has the stereotypical lack of social skills resulting from a lack of theory of mind, so she either has trouble understanding jokes or comments related to male-female relationships. Her portrayer in the television series, Emily Deschanel, commented that "Bones" Brennan "is a lot younger and different" from the Brennan in Kathy Reichs' books. Deschanel remarked, "Not that there aren't certain similarities, but it's a kind of a mesh."Bridget Byrne, "What's on tonight: Wednesday", The Albuquerque Tribune. March 28, 2007. Retrieved on April 7, 2007. According to Deschanel, she and the show's creator Hart Hanson discussed that her character "almost has Asperger's Syndrome".Gray, Ellen, "Boreanaz says 'Bones' is not procedural", Philadelphia Daily News, January 31, 2007. Despite Bones's extensive knowledge of anthropology, she is quite unaware of pop culture, and her coworkers, particularly Booth, likes to tease her about it. A running gag on the series is someone making an obvious popular culture reference and she blankly states "I don't know what that means," and she is somewhat excited on the rare occasion that she does understand them; for example, in "The Maggots in the Meathead," Bones excitedly explained guidos, GTL (Gym Tan Laundry) and other "tribal" features of Jersey Shore denizens after mistaking the reality program for a documentary on television. Brennan, as an Aspie (person with Asperger's), has the typical lack of social skills, insults most people she comes across without realizing it, and she constantly derides religion; she once stated that god was fictional within feet of an elderly priest. She also insults colleagues by claiming her working environment or field of study are superior to theirs, or that study done in her area of expertise is more likely to result in a cause of death than work done in theirs. An example of this is that in "The Salt in the Wounds", Brennan got angry at Camille because she didn't remove the flesh from a corpse so Brennan could examine the bone. The main point of tension was that Brennan honestly believed that Camille couldn't find cause of death from the corpse, whereas she could from the bones. When later proved wrong she reluctantly apologized; this is notable as she rarely apologizes. Usually, she either believes she is right or feels that what she says is not insulting. Dr. Brennan also displays an exceptionally strong sense of integrity. In "A Night at the Bones Museum," Booth comments to Assistant Director Andrew Hacker that one of the things that "makes her Bones" is that she does not feel pressure to do or say anything she does not want to and that no one can force her to., " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(season_5)#Episodes", Wikipedia, May 13, 2013. Character Brennan works at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C., and is paired with Special Agent Seeley Booth (David Boreanaz) to work on cases that require both their expertise. He nicknames her "Bones," referring to her job as a forensic anthropologist. The pair are married, and live together with their daughter. Though originally the pair denied a romantic relationship, she and Booth tended to spend more and more time together outside work as the series progressed. The two have "intimate" conversations about their past and present, and they often had lunch or dinner together. Also, Booth taught Brennan how to skate, and traveled with her to England and China. After several near-misses, the two finally became intimate one night after a crisis, resulting in Brennan conceiving the couple's first child, a daughter they named Christine after Brennan's deceased mother. The couple purchased a house together, and eventually married, after a long, bizarre waiting period due to a serial killer's (Pelant) threat to kill five innocent people if Booth married Brennan or told her why they weren't getting married. Along with her work at the Jeffersonian Institute, Brennan is a best-selling novelist and writes about a fictional anthropologist, Kathy Reichs (this is a nod to the real-life Kathy Reichs, who writes about a fictional anthropologist named Temperance Brennan). Due to her book sales, Brennan is a very wealthy woman. She was told by her publisher that she would never have to work again, but she stays at her job at the Jeffersonian out of choice and love for what she does. I Brennan was part of the class of 94 in Burtonsville, Maryland. (The Death of the Queen Bee) In one episode, The Man in the Morgue, it is said she is trained in three types of martial arts. In Aliens in a Spaceship, ''it mentions that Dr. Brennan was currently studying karate. The known list of Brennan's diverse talents is expanded in ''Double Trouble in the Panhandle, as it is revealed she is a trained amateur highwire performer. Also of note are Brennan's intimate knowledge and understanding of forensic anthropology and kinesiology, often being compared to the police detective Columbo for her seemingly unintelligent appearance toward suspects, which have given her an aptitude for gaining clues from the body movements of other people (The Woman in the Garden, The Truth in the Lye, The Girl with the Curl) and contribute toward her martial arts prowess, and she even advises Booth once how to win his fight against another Ultimate Fighting contestant in The Woman in the Sand. In Mayhem on a Cross, a specific instance about Dr. Brennan's turbulent time in the foster care system is revealed. She was locked in a trunk for two days for breaking a dish. According to Brennan, she was warned of the consequences in advance. However, the water was simply too hot to safely use and the soap slippery and thus the dish was dropped. When Brennan reveals this information to Dr. Sweets and Booth, she becomes extremely emotional. This creates an emotional connection among the three of them by metaphorically "sharing scars." Although all three continue to hide it, they become much closer. Seeley Booth Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8-9= Characterization Trivia * Brennan speaks at least eight other languages, including (but not limited to); Spanish (The Woman in the Garden), French (Pilot), Latin (A Boy in the Tree), Chinese (The Boneless Bride in the River), German (The Blonde in the Game), Norwegian (Mayhem on a Cross), Japanese (The Girl in the Mask and The Bones on the Blue Line) and Farsi (The Bod in the Pod). She stated in a recent episode that she only took conversational Japanese, not written Japanese. She also stated that she knows how to say skull (however mispronounce it in Norwegian) in almost every language. In The Parts in the Sum of the Whole Brennan tells Booth: "I speak six languages, two of which you have never heard of." * Brennan likes solving puzzles, for example 'The Anatomy Lesson' of Rembrandt (Woman In The Garden). * In The Plain in the Prodigy, Brennan revealed that she lost her virginity when she was 22 years old. * Brennan once made an appearance on The View (The Bodies in the Book). * In A Night at the Bones Museum, Brennan revealed that the 1932 movie The Mummy inspired her to become an anthropologist. * Brennan's nickname in high school was "Morticia" (the mother of the Addams family), referring to her habit of dissecting dead animals out of scientific curiosity. * In A Boy in a Bush, Brennan mentions having been at Waco Ridge after the compound burned down, identifying Branch Davidians who died in the fire. * Brennan was an abused foster child. Her foster parents would lock her in a trunk every time she broke a dish. She was a "clumsy child and the water was so hot." * Brennan is afraid of snakes, though she remarks in The Mastodon in the Room that the phobia only seems to kick in when Booth is around. * Brennan once trained for a shuttle mission, but didn't go on it for some reason (The Maggots in the Meathead). * Brennan's favorite color is between the 520 to 570 nanometer range, which is more commonly known as green. * Brennan is a vegetarian (The Prisoner in the Pipe). * Brennan drives a blue Prius. * Brennan's favorite flower is a daffodil, followed by daisies in second place. Her favorite planet is Jupiter. (The Intern in the Incinerator) * Brennan's original name was Joy Ruth Keenan de:Temperance Brennan See also * Bones and Booth thumb|292px|temperence BrennanTemperance Brennan est une anthropologue judiciaire ainsi qu'un écrivain à succès. Elle a un frère, Russ Brennan. Elle est la fille de Max Keenan et Ruth Keenan. Elle est en couple avec Seeley Booth et ils ont une fille, Christine Angela . Elle est interprèté par Emily Deshanel. Son histoire Le docteur Temperance Brennan '''est anthropologue judiciaire à Washington, à l'institut Jefferson. Elle fait équipe avec l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, qui la surnomme ''Bones'' en raison de son métier. Elle est également une écrivaine à succès, et l'héroïne de ses romans est '''Kathy Reichs. C'est une enfant de l'assistance publique : ses parents ont fuit le domicile familial la veille de Noël lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans afin de les protéger elle et son frère. Son frère Russ, qui avait 19 ans à l'époque, n'a pas pu s'occuper de sa jeune sœur et a pris la fuite également. Elle s'est donc retrouvée orpheline et prise dans le système d'adoption, changeant souvent de foyer d'accueil. A cause de cet abandon, Temperance '''a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens et elle se cache derrière un mur de rationalité afin de ne pas montrer sa sensibilité et ses faiblesses. Elle a beaucoup de mal avec les gens et elle est souvent trop franche et brusque, mais c'est aussi sûrement ce qui fait son charme comme son fameux « Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire ». Elle identifie elle-même les restes de sa mère, et l'enquête qui s'en suit lui apprend que ses parents sont en fait Max et '''Ruth Keenan, qui faisaient partie d'une bande de malfaiteurs recherchés par la police ; son nom de naissance est en réalité Joy Keenan. Elle met au jour également le fait que sa mère a été assassinée par un éleveur de porcs, ami de la famille. Cette enquête lui permet de reprendre contact avec son frère Russ, ainsi qu'avec son père. Sur le plan professionnel, c'est une scientifique pure et dure. Elle ne laisse pas ses émotions prendre le dessus sur la réflexion. Sa devise est "Ne jamais préjuger hâtivement de la conclusion, toujours rassembler le maximum de preuves scientifiques". Au fur et à mesure, on découvre une Brennan 'plus humaine. Sa relation avec Booth ' '''évolue également énormément ; à force de jouer au chat et à la souris, ils se blessent puis se rapprochent. L'espoir d'une vie de couple naît peu à peu ; mais c'était sans compter sur '''Hannah Burley, journaliste que Seeley '''a rencontré en Afghanistan. Cependant, le miracle se produit. Après l’assassinat d'un de ses internes par un tueur en série, '''Brennan '''finit dans les bras de '''Booth '''après avoir pleuré la mort de Vincent Nigel-Murray . On apprend qu'elle est enceinte de '''Booth. Ils décident alors de vivre en tant que couple. Le couple vit désormais heureux avec leur petite-fille Christine Angela . ses relations avec ses collègues Elle a une affection particulière pour son interne, Zack Addy, qui devient Docteur au cours de la deuxième saison. Son implication dans l'affaire Gormogon a été un choc pour le Dr Brennan, ce qui l'a amenée à réfléchir sur l'intérêt d'hyper-rationaliser tout. Ensuite, elle refusera d'avoir un seul assistant à ses côtés, justement pour éviter tout attachement. Elle s'entourera donc d'un docteur et de cinq internes. Elle accueille le Docteur Camille Saroyan, sa supérieure hiérarchique, non comme son patron, mais comme une égale. Elle admettra ensuite qu'elle préfère que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle qui soit responsable du management, ainsi elle peut rester concentrée sur l'élucidation des meurtres. Elle considère Angela comme sa meilleure amie, et réciproquement, même si les deux femmes sont très différentes. Elles apprennent chacune beaucoup de choses grâce à l'autre. Sa relation avec Booth C'est elle qui est à l'origine du partenariat avec Booth, qui aurait préféré qu'elle se cantonne à l'examen des preuves collectées, plutôt qu'à le suivre sur le terrain. Finalement sa présence devient un atout et leur collaboration en ressort grandie. Au fil des saisons, les deux personnages se rapprochent, émotionnellement. Il n'est pas rare de voir Booth prendre Bones dans ses bras à diverses occasions. En fin de saison 5, Booth déclare sa flamme au Dr Brennan, mais elle ne souhaite pas que leur relation prenne ce tournant. Lorsqu'elle se voit offrir une étude anthropologique en Indonésie, elle n'accepte pas d'emblée, bien qu'elle soit très intéressée. Mais voyant que Booth est sur le point de repartir en Afghanistan, elle finit par accepter pour ne pas avoir à travailler avec un autre agent du FBI. A leur retours (début de la saison 6), Bones accepte facilement la présence d'Hannah, la nouvelle petite amie de Booth, qui est journaliste politique. Cependant, elle finit par avouer ses sentiments à Booth, mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il a évolué et qu'il est maintenant amoureux d'Hannah. Bones, comme toujours, rationalise et leur collaboration professionnelle peut continuer. A la rupture d'Hannah et Booth, Bones reste présente aux côtés de Booth, en tant qu'amie fidèle, ce dont Booth lui est très reconnaissant. Lors de la traque de Jacob Broadsky, Booth souhaite protéger Bones et lui demande de passer la nuit chez lui, sur le canapé. Mais la mort de Vincent a beaucoup secoué Bones qui va chercher du réconfort dans la chambre de Booth. Ils finissent la nuit ensemble. Dans l'épisode suivant on apprend que Bones est enceinte et que Booth est le père de son enfant. Dans la saison 7 on apprend qu'ils vont avoir une fille Christine Angela Booth qui nait dans l'épisode 7 de la saison. A la fin de la saison 8 Brennan ira au mariage de la mere de Booth et elle attrapera le bouquet, l'épisode suivant elle demandera à Booth de l'épouser, il dira oui mais il changera d'avis à cause de l'ultimatum que Pelant(criminel qui réussit à masquer ses crimes en accusant d'autre personnes à sa place et en utilisant l'informatique sans que personne ne puisse prouver que c'est lui qui les a tué) a mis a Booth qui est que s'il épouse le Dr Brennan il tuera d'autres personnes et il le fera accuser. Ce détail, il ne le dira pas à Bones ce qui la rendra très triste. Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Travailleur à l'institut Jefferson